Brush roller assemblies for vacuum cleaner sweepers are well-known. Such assemblies have been described in numerous references, including a number of United States patents. Basically, a brush roller assembly comprises a rotatably mounted and motor-driven spindle having a brush on a cylindrical surface thereof, and a mounting structure at each end of the spindle r rotatably mounting the same so that the spindle can rotate relative to fixed side walls of a vacuum cleaner nozzle housing. Mounting structures vary considerably. One type of mounting structure known in the art comprises end assemblies at each end of the spindle, wherein each end assembly includes a rotatable stub shaft, a bearing, and an end cap member which is fixedly secured to the vacuum cleaner housing. Structures of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,786, 4,403,372, 5,193,243 and 5,272,785. Another type of roller assembly for a vacuum cleaner sweeper comprises a supporting shaft which extends across a vacuum cleaner nozzle and is non-rotatably mounted in suitable supports at the nozzle side walls, and a spindle which is rotatably mounted on the shaft. Such structure is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,696 and in published British patent application GB 2 086 717 A.
Certain problems have been associated with vacuum cleaner roller assemblies which are known in the art. One problem is vibration. The problem of vibration is exacerbated by current developments in vacuum cleaner sweepers. Both the length and the diameter of the roller of a vacuum cleaner sweeper are increasing as new vacuum cleaner structures are developed. The speed (rpm) at which the brush is driven is also being increased. On the other hand, the total weight of the vacuum cleaner sweeper, including the chassis, becomes less and less as developments take place. These developments in the industry lead to more and more vibration.